In Your Wildest Dreams
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: Sakura has traveled the multi-verse to make at least one Naruto's dreams come true. Alternative Universe with mentions of time travel and dimension hopping. Mentions of more than a few stories posted on FFN but not named. More like Easter eggs for readers that have read lots of stories on this sight. Sakura/Naruto. Mention of Jiraiya/Tsunade as more than godparents.


Naruto

In Your Wildest Dreams

"Please Sakura-chan, just go to Ichiraku's for a snack after classes today," came the quiet request from the class menace Naruto Uzumaki.

The girl in question, Sakura Haruno looked at the boy with soft eyes and thought for a moment before answering, "Naruto, you know the reason I can't go out with you, even just for a snack, we have to wait until graduation before that. After that, well, you never know, maybe even your wildest dream will come true."

As she said that she looked around before sending a pulse of chakra outwards. Getting no return she quickly leaned forward and captured the her blond classmate's lips with hers. Naruto threw his arms around Sakura before the kiss deepened. Soon however Sakura 'felt' someone nearby and the kiss came to an end.

"Remember Naruto, after graduation they can't do anything about us being together, no one, not even the council. Now, do you think you have that jutsu I showed you down pat?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, are you sure this clone jutsu will work for me? I mean the normal one never has and if I can't make clone then all we worked for..." he trailed off sadly.

"Believe me my loving idiot, this is almost tailor made for you and your large chakra reserves. Now, if you can make at least one clone tonight I want you to send it straight to me okay?" she asked, seeing him nod with confused look she giggled and stroked his whiskers, "Send the clone to me and if you do that I'm going to be able to tell you the secret to this jutsu and how it's going to help you the rest of your life."

"All my life Sakura? Are you that sure of this jutsu?"

"Trust me Naruto, remember, as soon as you can make a clone send it to me, I have to go my love. One more week and I promise, your wildest dreams are bound to come true, believe it," she said with a giggle at the end before an ANBU agent arrived.

"Haruno Sakura, the Hokage has asked for you," the cat masked woman told the pink haired girl before looking at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage has decided that you be rewarded for your excellent behavior today so..."

"I'm getting a reward for just being good?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes Naruto-kun," hearing that Sakura spun around with a growl of jealousy until she remembered that Neko, AKA Yugao, was more of a big sister or aunt to her secret boyfriend, "in fact since Sakura has been able to keep you from eating ramen all the time the Hokage asked me to treat you to Ichiraku's today. But remember, only three bowls, too much of a good thing makes it less special when you get it all the time."

"I understand," Naruto replied with a smile, "Bye Sakura-chan, I'll see you in the morning. Shall we go Neko-chan?"

Before they could leave Sakura called out, it was a calculated risk but she was going to stake her claim, at least to Neko, the one person she knew that would support her from the shadows. Quickly walking over to the boy she gave him another kiss on the lips along with an "I love you" before heading to the Hokage's tower.

Neko looked at the display with amusement, "So, you and Sakura huh? Well you always said that you were going to marry her, I guess that you two have taken the first step. Besides," Neko continued as she looked at her charge, "I think she's good for you, now hang on and remember, only three bowls."

Naruto didn't say anything as he was still in shock over Sakura's last kiss, the first one she had given him in public since that party almost three years ago.

 _Flashback, overnight class trip._

Ten year old Sakura Haruno looked at the gathered students in her and Ino's shared room. They had agreed to have a little party there during the trip, a kind of sleep over as it were so Ino had invited their friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Kiba along with Shino and Sasuke. Sasuke had surprised everyone when he said yes, ever since his brother had killed their clansmen off the dark haired child had become a loner avoiding any overture of friendship but Naruto's.

Even Naruto was in the room happily talking to Kiba and Shikamaru before walking over and sitting next to Sasuke. He and Sasuke understood each others loneliness and Naruto had helped Sasuke learn how to and get used to living by himself. Sasuke was deeply grateful for Naruto's friendship and company, he was the one person other than Hinata and Sakura that wasn't in his personal space constantly asking for a date. In fact the two boys found a common interest in training and trying to improve themselves.

Sakura smiled at seeing Naruto, she sat next to him and smiled as she was allowed into his and Sasuke's conversation. Soon it was time for the party games to begin and the first was truth or dare. Spinning the bottle everyone had a choice truthfully answer a question, the more personal the better or take a dare.

So far everyone took the dares, that was until the bottle pointed to Naruto, he looked wide eyed at it and then to Ino whose turn it was to ask the question, "Naruto-kun, truth...or...dare?" she asked dragging the question out.

Looking around before shrugging his shoulders he looked back at Ino, "What the hell, truth, I guess it's time to be different."

Ino nodded and got a thoughtful look on her face, "Okay, answer me truthfully, of all the girls in class who do you really like and why?"

"Hey! That's two questions Pig! How's that fair to Naruto-kun?" yelled Sakura before Naruto smiled at her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I mean, it's not fair to the girl if she doesn't know why I like her is it?" he asked before turning back to Ino, "So, you want to know who I like and why, is that it Ino-chan?"

"Yes, who do you like and why."

"Well...if you really want to know, I like Sakura-chan. No, I don't just like her, I really like her," Naruto answered not noticing the smile Sakura had on her face.

"Okay, but why do you like her Naruto-kun?" Ino asked again.

"Well, she's the prettiest girl in the class, she's smart and her eyes are the kind you can just look at all day. But if you really want to know why I like her well, it's because she listens to me and when I'm having trouble learning something she always tries to help me," Naruto answered as he looked at the girl of his dreams.

"I also like her forehead, it's so much a part of her that you can tell that she's real smart and there's another reason I like it, it's so cute that I want to spend all day kissing it," by now Sakura was struggling to hide the blush that covered her whole body. In another life she'd heard the same words but she believed them to be from another boy.

It wasn't until years later and a confession during a brief affair while attending an out of town conference with the Seventh Hokage that Sakura learned the truth. Sadly her lover would be dead defending the village a few short weeks later. But right now he was with her and things would be different, at least as long as she could control the situation.

As Sakura was in her thoughts the bottle was spun a few times more before landing on Sakura, hearing the cheering brought her back to the present as she heard Kiba's loud voice, "Sakura! Wake up, I asked you truth or dare"?

"Oh, ummm, dare?" she asked as if unsure of her self as she stared at Naruto. That was probably not a smart thing to do as Kiba picked up on it.

Grinning a grin that promised as much trouble as one of Naruto's pranks Kiba issued his dare, "Since Naruto likes you so much then take him into the closet for five minutes. See if you can make a man out of him," he added as Ino and Hinata began to hit him.

Everyone, including Naruto, expected Sakura to hit Kiba and refuse the dare. To their surprise Sakura stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the darkened closet with Naruto protesting all the way. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was more that he didn't want Sakura to do something that would cause her trouble. He knew how the adults and older kids shunned him, he didn't want her to share the same fate.

All was in vain as he was pushed into the closet and the door shut tight. Naruto then felt Sakura's arms snake around his waist and tightly hug him all the while she buried her face into his chest. Awkwardly Naruto returned the hug and rested his face into the crook of her neck.

Giggling Sakura pulled back and took Naruto by the hands before speaking to the boy, "Naruto, I want you to keep very quiet and listen to me for a few minutes okay?" Naruto nodded his head and she continued, "Naruto, I know that everyone thinks I like Sasuke-kun but ever since he told me he didn't like me last year I've begun to like someone else, someone more wonderful and stronger than Sasuke-kun could ever dream of being."

Hearing that Sakura liked someone else made Naruto conflicted, happy that she didn't like the bastard anymore but sad that it would never be, that was until he felt his whiskers being rubbed, "If you promise to keep it a secret from everyone, well except the Hokage since he's like your grandfather, I...will...tell...you who it is, promise?"

Another slow nod and Sakura smiled, "Well, he's very energetic, a hard worker but a little dumb and he's a very, very strong boy that will be the greatest leader this village will ever see. Naruto, I don't just like this boy, I love him and yes, I know exactly what I feel for him, now, do you want to know who this boy is?"

"I...I don't know Sakura-chan, this guy sounds like he's better than Sasuke but he also sounds better than me. Sakura-chan, what I said about you is true so I don't know if I want to know but I should, in case I have to protect you from him," Naruto answered seriously.

Smiling Sakura leaned forward and for the first time in this life she kissed Naruto on the cheek, "The boy that I love Naruto, the boy that will turn into the man I want to marry is you. Now, right now no one can know, maybe my folks, don't get scared about them, they like you. The really like you but until we graduate and become ninja we have to keep this a secret but that doesn't mean I can't be your friend when others are around now does it?" she asked as she kissed him again.

"No, I guess not, Sakura? This is real isn't it? This isn't a dream is it? I mean I've had some wild ones lately," Naruto asked unsure about what was happening.

"Naruto, this... _kiss..._ is...not.. _kiss_...a...dream.. _kiss_." Sakura replied as she kissed the confused boy on his cheeks, "Trust me, this will not stop, my feelings for you will not stop when that door opens. In fact my feelings will only get stronger for you because I can't hold and kiss my boyfriend all the time. And yes, Naruto Uzumaki, as of now you are the sole boyfriend of Haruno Sakura-chan... _kiss, kiss, kiss..._ "

Smiling Naruto began to return Sakura's kisses on her cheeks as he tried to show how much he loved the girl of his dreams. As he was moving in to kiss her cheek once more he remembered his words and placed his lips squarely on her forehead. Tears began to run down her face as she felt his lips on her brow, the last time was in her other life just before her lover passed away from blood loss and chakra exhaustion, his injuries so bad that even Kurama couldn't heal his wounds.

Naruto felt her tears and grew concerned but Sakura just told him that she was happy that he actually meant what he said about her forehead. Naruto, being Naruto bought the excuse and as he moved into one last kiss he 'heard' something tell him to pull back. As he did the door opened and Ino caught sight Sakura's tears. Before she could hit the boy Sakura told Ino that she was crying because she was happy that Naruto really meant what he said about her forehead but that they were still to young to date. As she said that Naruto just nodded his head as his face displayed a fox like grin.

At the end of the trip only the Hokage and Sakura's parents knew of the confessions and decision to keep the relationship secret until the pair became genin.

 _End flashback._

As Neko and Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's the boy had pulled his thoughts back to the present. It had been nearly three years since they had confessed their love and in a few days they could be public with their relationship. Neko, thank goodness, had chosen not to say anything about the kiss but Naruto knew she was not happy about that little display. Settling down Neko placed her and Naruto's orders as they sat in comfortable silence.

Meanwhile in the office of the Third Hokage Sakura stood in front of the man's imposing desk. Hiruzen was smoking his pipe as he recalled what he had witnessed her and Naruto's kiss. Looking at her he began to speak, "So, you feel that this will work? He won't fail like he has in the past?"

"Yes sir, the wording of the test is that a student 'create three clones'. Nowhere does it say that the clone must be of a particular type. Giving Naruto the Kage bunshin jutsu now will only help him in the long run," Sakura answered with a serious face.

"Very well, I just have one question and you promised long ago to answer it, why? Why did you all of a sudden start to care about Naruto? There's a lot of unsettling things about you Sakura and as the Hokage I have to know if something or someone is a threat to the village or one of it's citizens," the old Hokage explained.

Furrowing her brow Sakura made a remark before sighing, "As well as a threat to the village's most powerful weapon as well huh? Yes, I know what Naruto carries and why he's shunned but being shunned is better than the way I've seen him treated," she muttered under her breath getting the Hokage's attention.

Giving the old man a few ANBU hand signs, something a thirteen year old student shouldn't know, made the man order his bodyguard out of his office and activate the security and privacy seals, "Now, miss Haruno, you do owe me explanations, of your relationship with Naruto, your knowing a village secret and your knowledge of ANBU hand signs. So do we talk here or do I take you to Anko and Ibiki?"

"No," Sakura said quite unperturbed at the old man's reaction, in fact the Hokage noted that she was not standing as a student in front of him but as if she were a seasoned veteran giving a report, "Do you believe in time travel? Not going forward or backward in time but jumping from one time stream to an other, do you think that it's possible to do that?"

"It's possible, the Flying Thunder God technique is a manipulation of time and space that allowed Minato Namekazi to be so successful and terrifying in his day. If someone had the chakra and knowledge to jump into a parallel time stream I suppose that's possible," Hiruzen conceded.

"Good," Sakura smiled, "that you think so will make this easier then." As she said that she walked up the her leader and placed both hands on either side of his face and mumbled a few words. As soon as she spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi found his mind flooded with images, Naruto painting the Hokage mountain wearing his trademark orange in broad daylight and then outrunning squads of ANBU, jonin and chunin, Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll, Team Seven passing the bell test, a C rank mission escalating into and A and more.

He saw Konoha being attacked and Naruto once again putting his life on the line as he fought, defeated, then befriended the One Tails' host. His funeral shocked him as well as finding out that his wayward student was the cause. He saw Tsunade accepting the Hokage's position and Naruto leave with his other male student. Hiruzen saw it all, even Naruto's marriage from start to it's failure and his surrogate grandson's death and the installation of the eighth Hokage, Uchiha Sakura. He also saw the longing the Eighth had for her teammate and, for a very short time until his death, lover. Hiruzen saw it all, including the scroll that the council ordered hidden behind his back and understood.

"You're changing this time line for him, so he has a chance to be happy. So, when did you arrive, Lady Uchiha?"

Hearing that name infuriated Sakura, "You will never call me that again, he was the biggest mistake I and this village ever made. The village because they continued to make excuses for him even after he was confirmed a traitor and me, for convincing myself that I loved him. That child I raised, she was his teammates, Naruto's cousin Karin Uzumaki's daughter, not mine. I raised her to keep up the lie that I was happy to be his wife. That little bastard and I do mean _little_ , only touched me once, to consummate our wedding and that was the only time I allowed it, to me he'll always be a traitor. Not only to the village but to his team and friends as well."

"It wasn't until I saw what a mess Naruto's life had become that I realized how much I had hurt him by marrying the Uchiha. While Hinata may have believed she loved Naruto she did him no favors in letting him put the village before his family. You know that one of Naruto's biggest fears is that should he have a family that he wouldn't be a good father right?" at this Hiruzen nodded, "Well, that became true when he married the Hyuga princess. His own son actually told him that he hated him before he left the village 'to find his place' as he put it. Naruto was crushed and for all their talk the Hyuga never really welcomed him into their family.

"That's not going to happen this time around. When you form the teams, no matter how much he begs, Kakashi Hatake is not to be my love's sensei. In my previous life he favored Sasuke over myself and Naruto, in fact he's the one that taught the traitor the chidori, the jutsu that he used to try to kill his best friend with. I want Naruto removed from Kakashi's influence, I know that your son will be taking a team, he'd make a great teacher for Naruto, especially considering that they have the same affinity...wind."

Hiruzen had just sat and listened to the young girl tell her story and her wishes for Naruto, at this point he had to agree. No matter how much was done for the boy Sasuke was becoming toxic to the point of having an ANBU team shadowing at all times, not as a protection detail like Naruto had, this team was an execution team with orders to act the second Sasuke betrayed the village. Already they had come close to acting at least twice in the last year. Hiruzen had always thought that the biggest mistake Itachi made was sparing his little brother.

Allegedly Itachi was a part of the village's spy network and protecting the village from a new group of S class missing nins. So far he's done everything but that, including intruding into the village, coming dangerously close to the boy he has sworn to protect from those same criminals. Itachi seemed to have his own agenda and it centered on Naruto. The fact that he left his brother alive and told him to get strong so he could avenge the clan when he grew older was a sure sign that he had some disruptive plan in the works.

Thinking of all that he knew and had just learned Hiruzen came to the conclusion that Naruto being teamed with Sasuke would be a very bad idea especially since the brooding Uchiha had grown distant and abusive to his fellow orphan and friend. No, Sasuke would be separated from the rest of his class, there were other other, older genin that needed a sensei and teammate so that they could continue their training, Kakashi Hatake would be given that job.

Naruto would be placed with Asuma and teamed up with the Nara heir and Sakura, that should make him happy. There would be some protests but the teams would actually be stronger this way. Looking at the girl the old man smiled, "Sakura, Naruto will be trained by my son, as will you and Shikamaru Nara. I agree with all you've said about Kakashi and Sasuke, they'll be placed with a pair of older genin that've been waiting for a replacement team and sensei. I know that Kakashi has asked to train Naruto but like you I don't think his heart is in it. While not as prevalent in your old time line there were attempts on Naruto's life in the past and when Kakashi was on protection duty he was never around and only arrived just before the fatal blow could be struck.

"I've always suspected that Kakashi in some way resents Naruto and blames him for Minato and Kushina's deaths. That and the fact that he's as in your time's Kakashi, chronically late and detached from his students he would be a disaster for our young Uzumaki. Asuma would be the best choice as you pointed out as he's protected Naruto in the past and seemed to have fun when he did that job. Now, go home and get some rest, you have a long week ahead of you and you won't have privacy for your kisses," Hiuzen said as Sakura blushed.

Nodding she left without a further word as the Third Hokage contemplated on what he had been shown. Picking up a pen he began to write a letter to his most loyal student. Jiraiya was to return home at once only stopping along the way to retrieve Tsunade. Their grandson was going to become a ninja and they were required to be there. Knowing how much Tsunade would refuse to return Hiruzen suggested that Jiraiya let slip that a certain clan was interested in Naruto.

Since the Uchiha were no longer around to counter the Hyuga clan Hiruzen suggested that Jiraiya let slip that the Hyuga were going to petition to adopt Naruto should he not pass his graduation tests. Hiruzen knew that there would be no way that Tsunade would allow her only grandson to be inducted into that stuck up clan. Naruto would wither on the vine in an emotionless clan like that. Or he'd be the cause of numerous breakdowns as he pranked the elders to death.

A few days later found Kakashi Hatake along with the other jonin senseis being assigned their teams. At the moment Kakashi wasn't very happy, he had planned on taking not only his old friend's clansman as well as his sensei's child. Now has was told that he'd only train the Uchiha and two older genin that had been waiting for nearly a year for a teacher, Naruto, would be taught by Hiruzen's son Asuma. As he protested after being told to drop the subject Hiruzen had finally lost his temper with the man,

"Enough! Kakashi, your habit of being late and other how should I say? Your catalog of unsavory habits are not what Naruto needs to be successful. In fact had the Uchiha not been wiped out I never would have assigned you a team but Sasuke needs to be taught how to use his sharingan should he ever manifest it. Now, I know that you asked long ago to be Naruto's teacher and I would have honored that request but I also know the debt you feel you owe Obito as well. Can you honestly train all your students fairly or would you wind up spending more time with one over the other due to some misplaced loyalty? No, Naruto is to be trained with Asuma and while it breaks tradition I can't see anything but trouble should we try to train another Ino-Shika-Cho team. I've talked to their fathers and they're more than fine with splitting their kids up since all they do is argue or ignore training when they're all together. Questions? Kakashi?"

"No sir, and you're... you're right, because of how Sasuke is acting lately I probably would spend more time on him than the others. If it's possible..."

"You will have chance to train Naruto and teach him of his heritage. In fact I need you to stay after as we need to talk about that," seeing the one eyed ninja nod the old man continued, "Now moving on, team nine is still active so team ten will be..."

Tsunade wasn't happy, her grandson was in danger of being adopted into the Hyuga clan should he fail to graduate from the academy. That's not going to happen if she had her say, it's the only reason that she was heading back to Konoha with her ex-teammate and part time lover Jiraiya. She had very few people left in her life that she cared for, Shizune, Jiraiya, sensei and her grandson Naruto. It was because of her, Jiraiya's and his parent's enemies that she was never in his life. But that didn't stop her from putting extra money in his pay packet, contrary to popular myth Tsunade was a very good gambler but she used bad luck as an excuse for her poor take home from the tables. Actually nearly all she won was sent to Konoha and placed in trust until Naruto became a genin so he would have a cushion financially while he was getting started as a ninja of the Leaf.

Jiraiya, his grandfather was just as bad, every ryu made on the sales of his first book and sixty percent of his Icha Icha series was sent to the same bank account for the boy only he had set it up to release five thousand ryu monthly to supplement his monthly stipend as an orphan. He knew from his spies how overcharged the boy was by the stores. While shunned the merchants knew not to harm the boy and the laws that were in place since the village's founding forbade the selling of defective goods or spoiled food to anyone but there was no law that forbade them from over charging Naruto for his needs. The only reason he wore that "kill me now" orange track suit was that it was eye catching, the vendor offered him the same outfit in other colors and at a big discounted price, the man having known exactly who Naruto is and who is parents were in fact the Minato was the man's biggest customer. In fact the man knew that Naruto was actually the biggest landlord in all of Konoha as his father invested his mission pay into property and and other ventures.

As mentioned the owner offered other colors of track suits but Naruto being Naruto bought up all the orange suits and placed a standing order for any future orange clothing should he need to replace what he bought. Anytime Naruto showed up to replace a garment that was worn out or outgrown he sought to convince the boy to wear another color. Naruto however would dig his heels in and reject everything shown, he loved the orange that much.

Now, his grandparents were coming to town in order to find a place in his life. Hiruzen had told the boy of them so he wouldn't think he was all alone but he also told him of the reasons they couldn't be with him at the time. All that, Hiruzen told him, would change on the day he became a genin. On that day even his wildest dreams would come true. So as they made their way to the Hokage tower Tsunade was preparing for a battle to keep her grandson an Uzumaki. Jiraiya entered the window first followed by his partner giving Hiruzen a fright.

"Sensei, what's this I hear the Hyuga are trying to steal my grandson from me?" Tsunade asked all too sweetly.

Hiruzen for his part kept a straight face, " They don't, but I know how you feel about the village. Besides, you wouldn't have come if I asked you, would you?"

"Then, this was... all of it was just a...JIRAIYA!" the medic shouted as Shizune made her entry and was able to keep her master from killing the only person she saw as a father in her life.

"Now now now Tsunade, it wasn't my idea to tell you that but I agree that it did work," came the nervous reply.

"Then who..."

"That would be me," answered the old man at the desk, "As I said, you wouldn't have come had I just asked. Now, since you're here you might as well get comfortable, the practical tests have started."

Saying that Hiruzen activated his viewing stone and the four crowded in to watch and listen. As the class began to enter one by one into the exam room Jiraiya leaned over and asked a question, "What was his written score?"

Without looking away Hiruzen answered, "Believe it or not Naruto scored an eighty-eight. You can thank that girl with the pink hair for that by the way. She and Naruto have been in a relationship for nearly three years. It was cute watching two ten year olds trying to hide their attraction but being ninja in training they managed. Even stole kisses under his ANBU detail's nose a few times, but, mostly Neko and the others would catch them. No, they didn't interfere, they just kept outsiders away."

"You don't say, so is this girl good for him? I remember Kushina-chan wanting him to marry a girl like her. Is this girl like his mother?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, much better and I think Kushina and Minato would both approve and love her as if she were their own. Now quiet, it's Naruto's turn."

Naruto sat in the exam room looking at Iruka and Mizuki as the senseis and examiners went over his paperwork with Iruka being the one to speak, "Okay Naruto-kun, as you know this is the practical exam and this will decide if you pass or fail. By the way, you scored an eighty-eight on the written and the jonin proctors scored you at high genin to low chunin in taijutsu. Unfortunately you failed the genjutsu phase but that's no surprise there, your chakra reserves will always give you trouble with casting it but I'm more than happy with the way you were able to overpower the one cast on you. You broke it in under five seconds once you realized you were in one. Now are you ready for the first test?"

"You bet Iruka sensei, I'm ready," Naruto replied as he tried to control his excitement. That was what could make him fail according to Sakura-chan, he might miss something important if he let himself get excited and distracted so he was doing all he could to remain calm.

"Okay, the first thing is the body switch, you may use any object in this room or in your vision to switch places with, ready...begin," Iruka commanded.

Naruto stood and following Sakura's advice stretched his senses outward. Smiling he then concentrated and locked onto a pigeon flying past the window outside.

One second Naruto was smiling at his teachers and the next a confused looking flying rat was trying to figure out why it had flown into the back of a chair.

Naruto entered the room via the window and still smiling picked up the bird, "So? Was that good enough Iruka sensei?" Not waiting for and answer Naruto walked back the the window and released the pigeon.

Coming out of their shock Iruka and Mizuki looked at one another, to their knowledge there had never been an academy student that was able to switch places with a moving object, not only moving but a small one at that. Nodding his head Iruka found his voice as Mizuki frowned a bit.

"That...that was amazing Naruto, how did you do that? I don't know many jonin that could lock on and then switch places with something like that bird. You pass and what do you think Mizuki, place the skill at mid-jonin?"

"Yeah, mid-jonin. You mind telling us how you learned to do that? I've never heard of anyone teaching how to lock onto a moving object before."

"Ummm, I...kind of promised the person that taught me that I'd keep their name a secret but I do know they're assigned to ANBU," Naruto answered honestly.

"And why would ANBU be interested in you brat?" Mizuki sneered.

"Maybe not everyone dislikes me in this village," Naruto replied quietly.

"Well Naruto-kun, that was a very well executed move and that's one passed," Iruka said trying to lighten the mood. At the same time Iruka was trying to figure out what Mizuki's problem was. "Now, I would like you to create a henge and before you do that _sexy jutsu_ of yours don't. I just got the bloodstains out of my other shirt."

Sigh, "Fine," Naruto said as he began to mold his chakra and concentrate on who he was going to imitate, "HENGE!"

Iruka blinked, standing in front of him was Teuchi Ichiraku, complete with cooking chopsticks and white paper hat, "Well?"

"P...pass, high chunin level," Iruka said. He was amazed but not surprised that Naruto would pick the owner of his favorite ramen stand. The surprise was that his classmate's had picked out famous people from the village's history. Naruto picked someone that was relatively unknown, had the boy wanted Iruka realized, Naruto could have henged into anyone walking past. Naruto, it seemed, understood the usefulness of the technique in infiltration missions completely.

In the Hokage's office the four observers had been joined by the Hokage's ANBU detail, one having unsealed a huge bag of popcorn and a case of cold drinks. No one said a word as the all grabbed a bottle and handful, instead watching intently the student of the hour. At this point Hiruzen whispered to the others, "You know how Naruto has a huge problem with making a clone? Well I think he's found a way to pass this test."

As Mizuki sat glaring at the one student he hated Iruka cleared his throat, "Okay Naruto, I think you know what's next but I think, no, I know you can do this. So, I would like you to make at least three clones of yourself okay?"

"Three clones, Iruka-sensei? Do they have to be regular clones or any kind of clone?" Naruto asked with some concern.

Looking at the requirements again Iruka read the instruction aloud, "The student being examined shall make a minimum of three clones. Yep, all it says is clones but not what kind, is that what you're looking for?" Iruka asked.

"Yep," Naruto said as he grinned like a fox, crossing his fingers in the seal he had just learned he concentrated and softly announced, "Kage no Bunshin!"

Iruka jumped as the room was suddenly filled with Naruto's, "Well? How did we do?" they all asked at once filling the room with a peculiar echo of the many voices.

"Naruto, that's a very dangerous jutsu, how did you learn that?" Iruka cried out.

"Sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy with that one as well, if I told you she'd kill me," Naruto answered nervously looking at the door.

"Well, I hope that whoever taught you warned you of it's dangers. That said, that's a very high level A rank jutsu so, yes Naruto-kun, you pass and at low-jonin level at that. Congratulations you are now a genin shinobi of Konohagakure. Mizuki? Naruto passed, don't you have something to say to him?" Iruka asked.

Mizuki laughed at that question, "Do I have anything to say to him? Are you insane Iruka? You're going to pass this...this thing?" Iruka at this point had Narrowed his eyes at what Mizuki was yelling, he was also aware that Naruto had an ANBU protection detail with him at all times and Mizuki was close to making a very fatal mistake.

"Mizuki, hold your tongue!" he snapped, "You're in dangerous territory, remember the Hokages law."

"The law, hah! The hell with the with the law Iruka! That thing sitting there killed your family and you want to pass him!" the teacher's aid yelled before he rounded on the boy, "Oi! Brat! You want to know why the village hates you? Shuns you? Well I'll tell you why, because on the night the Yondaime supposedly killed the Kyubi you were born, but a being like that can't be killed can it? No! It can't but it can reform and it did, it reformed into you! You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the Kyu...uurrckk!"

Neko had acted but was too slow the damage was done and Naruto just stood in shock. Before Iruka could move the doors burst open and Naruto was hit by a pink missile named Sakura while all the other students crowed the doorway looking at their classmate in shock. Before they could do or say anything Sakura was in front of them with a fierce look on her face,

"Naruto IS NOT THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE! Get that through your heads! He's not the fox, he's a boy, a boy that's going to grow into a great man so if you're his friends let him be about this...please, just let him be," she finished softly as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Sakura?" Ino began catching her best friends attention, "Why are you hugging Naruto? I thought you said you didn't like him," she asked, totally confused.

After saying some more soothing words the the stunned boy and kissing his cheek Sakura turned to face her friends, "You're right Ino, I did say I didn't like Naruto-kun but I never told you everything. You see, I don't like him, I love him as in head over heels, my world is spinning in love with him and have been for a long time. We were going to tell everyone after class but I guess this will have to do," she sighed before turning her attention back to the boy in question.

"When?" Ino asked, "When did this all happen?" 

Not turning around Sakura gave her answer as the Hokage made his way into the room, "The class trip three years ago, remember? We played truth or dare and Kiba dared me to take him into that closet?" she said with a small smile on her lips, "It was then but I had started liking him before that, your dare just made it easy for me to confess to him, now no more questions for now, please." 

Ino nodded as she backed out of the door, "Okay Forehead, and you're right, Naruto is Naruto, not the fox, no matter what Mizuki said."

An hour later found the Hokage in front of Iruka's class with Naruto sitting next to Sakura, his head in her lap at her insistence. He was now calm and very relaxed as the girl stroked his whisker marks, in fact he was almost purring which made the pinkette softly giggle as she remembered something from her past life.

The Hokage wasn't the only honored guest in the classroom, standing behind the village leader were the two remaining Sanin, Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as Kakashi Hatake and Sakura's parents. Smiling the girl realized just what the old man was planning so she just sat back and relaxed with her for now, boyfriend.

"So, I assume that all of you heard Mizuki's outburst?" the old Hokage asked the class. Seeing the nods of affirmation he continued, "Well, as Sakura-chan told you, Mizuki was wrong and in his case, dead wrong. Naruto is not the Kyubi but he is connected to the beast.

"What you are going to hear is an S class secret and this not only concerns your friend but the village as well. You all were taught that Minato Namikaze died as he killed the Kyubi, that was a lie. A beast as powerful as that cannot be killed but it could be sealed and so the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi into a newborn child at the cost of his life, that child was Naruto."

"That's terrible! Why would he do that to a child like Naruto?" Kiba stood up yelling.

Smiling inside at Kiba's outrage Hiruzen looked at the boy and spoke again, "Minato was a great man that loved not only the village but it's people as well. He knew that when he sealed the Kyubi into a child, any child, it would bring pain to the family. That was something he couldn't ask one of the village families to do so he did the one thing he could do, he sealed the beast into a child that had already lost his mother in childbirth and was soon to lose his father, Kiba, Minato sealed the Kyubi into his own son. He couldn't ask someone to sacrifice his own child if he couldn't do it himself."

With that silence reigned in the room for a minute before a quiet voice spoke up, "My fa..my father was the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes Naruto, your father is Minato Namikaze and trust me, he had no choice in the matter. He and your mother loved you very much," Tsunade answered as she stepped forward, "Not only did they love you but your grandfather and I love you as well."

Hearing that Naruto sat up as his classmates looked on in awe. The loud annoying prankster not only was loved and wanted but he was the son of Konoha's greatest Hokage but it looked like two of the Sanin were his grandparents as well. As he looked at Sakura he noticed that she seemed unsurprised at all this, not that he cared. He just wanted to know why her parents and Inu were in the room having recognized Kakashi from his scent from all the times he watched over the boy as an ANBU.

He didn't have to wait very long, "Naruto Uzumaki would you please come up here? Oh, and bring your girlfriend as well, she's involved in what's coming up as well," Hiruzen said.

Looking at the class he continued talking, "As young Naruto makes his way up here let me begin and clarify things. Naruto is the son of two of this village's most powerful ninjas, his father was as you heard Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Their identity was kept secret until Naruto became a genin as his various family members made many enemies outside the village as well as inside."

"Now as you may have guessed, Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sanin are his paternal grandparents and are here to continue Naruto's training as both a shinobi but clan head and..." at this he paused as he looked at his students, seeing Jiraiya give a nod he continued, "And learn his duties as the Sixth Uzukage."

At that revelation the class all gasped, Sasuke, the Hokage noted was scowling and clenching his fists in rage. Internally Hiruzen sighed, 'better to get this out now before it gets bad between them,' "Uchiha-san, are you not happy that your friend has found out about his family and heritage after so many years in the dark?"

Sasuke just turned and glared at the old man, "I should be happy that he's getting what I lost? He had nothing and I had everything! A family that loved me, a clan that was respected and a brother to look up to and I lost it all in one night! Now... now this loser, this idiot gets not only a family but is named the son of one of the Hokages and is himself named a Kage for another village as well? How is that supposed to make me happy? Why should I be happy for him? Why does he get what I los..."

His rant was stopped by a hand on his shoulder as a soft voice rang out, "You shouldn't be happy that I got what you lost, that's true. But you're my friend, the first one I ever made and while I may not have a village to lead I promise you that I will help you avenge your loss. Sasuke, as long as you live I'll be your friend and brother, just like we promised each other, or did you forget?"

"I...I...did I forget? Naruto, am I that jealous of you that I lost sight of our friendship? I'm sorry for my outburst and anger at you. I never should have shut you out," turning to the Hokage the dark haired boy bowed deeply, "Lord Hokage, forgive me for my disrespect to not only you but Naruto and his family. My behavior is inexcusable. Perhaps I will accept your offer that we have discussed in the past."

"Apology a accepted young man, now, I'm sure that Naruto-kun would like you to stand next to him for this next part, Sakura-chan, do yo wish for any of your friends to stand with you?"

"Yes my lord, I would like to have Ino and Hinata with me and Kiba to also stand with Naruto-kun," came the reply.

"Very well, as the aforementioned make their way up here I suppose I should disclose the contents of this scroll in my hands here," the Hokage said as he held up a roll of parchment, "Before Naruto or Sakura were born their mothers had come to an agreement concerning their children. This is a contract between the Uzumaki and Haruno clans, a very special one. This is the reason Sakura has been in a relationship with Naruto even if he didn't know," the man began to explain.

"This is an agreement of betrothal or marriage contract that is to go into effect once Naruto and Sakura-chan became genin. That happened today and while this was to take place in my office considering what's happened already I would say that what fitting place than here among their friends? So, would Naruto's family stand here? Kakashi, that means you as well seeing as Kushina saw you as her own, Mr & Mrs Haruno? Over here please and Iruka if you would stand up here with me, fine and it looks like the kids already know where to stand."

As people started to move around Naruto began to panic and shouted out in a sweat, "Wait! You mean that Sakura and I are getting married? Right now? What about rings? What about Sakura-chan's feelings? I'm not going to make her marry me just because a piece of paper says we have to," he said as he crossed his arms.

Smiling Sakura took his hand, "Naruto, yes, we're getting married today. Yes, right now and before you start again I really want this to happen. I love you and have been for a long time so don't worry, I have no problem getting married to you okay?"

"Okay Sakura-chan but there's still the rings, what do we do about them?" 

"I believe this will solve your problem brat," Jiraiya said as he handed the boy a small box. At the same time Sakura's mother handed her daughter an almost identical box.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw not only how Sakura could calm her future husband down but at how Naruto was only worried for her and never himself. ' _Just like she had told me, he only worries for her_ ' Hiruzen thought to himself as he began the ceremony.

All in all it was a very short service and all the girls were crying in happiness for their classmate and the boys were grinning at the thought of what Naruto and Sakura were going to be doing later on. Even Sasuke was in a better mood when he realized that the guy Sakura had told him she was in love with was his best friend. Sasuke saw Sakura as a sister and it was a relief that Naruto was now her husband, he knew that the blond had always loved the girl and he deep down actually happy for his friend.

At the end of the afternoon Kakashi walked up to the happy couple, leaning down he gave the an eye smile before he ruffled both genin's hair, "Maa, don't you look cute. Naruto, I'm sorry I never was able to do anything, especially take you in but your parents were like my second family and every time I looked into your eyes I saw your father there and it would make me sad. They viewed me as your big brother but what kind of big brother am I to leave you all alone?"

"Nii-san, don't be sad," Naruto said to the man, "You should be happy that you can be in my life now and you have a very beautiful little sister to look after as well," as he said that he gently squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Yeah Kakashi-nii-chan, I guess that I'm your little sister now so you have to do as I say," Sakura chirped up in a bratty tone. As she stuck her tongue out Kakashi began to laugh.

"Well, that makes me feel better, as a matter of fact, your father left me a jutsu that is to be taught to you when your body can handle it. Your grandfather knows it as well so I guess he'll be teaching you as well," Kakashi informed the pair.

"That's right brat," Jiraiya said as he walked up with Tsunade in tow, "Your father left us in charge of your training that the academy and jonin sensei can't cover. And as for our lovely granddaughter, I'll let Tsunade talk to her."

"Sakura, thank you for taking care of Naruto and not only that but loving him as well. I just want to know, how did you find out about the contract?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't," Sakura lied, "I figured that as soon as we became genin we'd get married, once we put on the headband we're considered adults as you should know."

"I see, so you've loved him for a while then?"

"It feels like I've loved him for a lifetime and then some. Naruto is the boy I've wanted for the past four years but I was too afraid that he'd reject me for the first year. It wasn't until we played a game of truth or dare that I found out what he really felt about me and it gave me the push I needed to confess my feelings to him," Sakura told Tsunade.

In her mind she was thinking that never again would she have long conversations about her and Naruto being good for each other only to either lose or miss the chance to tell him her heart's feelings for him. This time it was for keeps and they already had more time this life than the last. If she had her way she and Naruto would be together until a very old age separated them.

Tsunade interrupted her thoughts at that point, "I understand that you have excellent chakra control Sakura, have you ever considered becoming a medic?"

"It's been a dream of mine, especially since my Baka is always pushing himself to the point of injury. May I ask who would be training me should I decide to take that career path?"

"Myself and my assistant Shizune of course, the Hokage has given me permission to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time, that's start training enough medic nins to be able to place one onto each team. If you or any of your friends would like to learn see me at the end of next month, by then everyone should know what they need to work on as far as control is concerned."

"Thank you my la..."

"Sakura, you're now my grandson's wife, I hope that you'll see me as family," Tsunade told the girl with a smile.

"I do, grandmother Tsunade, you have no idea how much I see you as a family member, Ero-grandpa as well. What? You didn't think I know who writes those books everyone reads but still hides as if they're innocent of those things? He's a perv but he's also family and that means a lot to me and to my husband."

"Well, as long as you know what he does and still accept him I suppose I can be happy. At least with you Naruto now has a reason to stay happy, at least he's treated better than others like him. Sakura, just love him as much as you can because until you showed up he had no one," Tsunade asked as she watched her grandson chat and horse around with his friends. She also noticed that the young Hyuga heiress was looking at Naruto and trying not to cry. Turning to Sakura she asked about that.

To her surprise Sakura told her of Hinata's crush on Naruto and how she would stalk the boy but never acted on her feelings, "Hinata, Hinata may think that she loves Naruto-kun but...Naruto doesn't need that kind of love. Naruto needs a strong woman to guide him, support him, keep him focused. Hinata is a sweet girl, a very kind hearted girl but she also has no backbone. Not the kind of backbone that Naruto needs. Had Naruto got involved with her it would be a disaster."

Tsunade looked at her new granddaughter with a raised eyebrow. Sakura knew that look, she'd faced it before so she knew what Tsunade was asking without a word spoke so she continued, "The Hyuga clan is a very traditional clan as you well know. Hinata is under pressure from her clan's elders as well as her father to conform to the clan ideals, that means acting like a traditional lady of the court, and you know what that means."

"A woman that will never question or say no to her husband. A woman that will let her husband do as he pleases without complaint," Tsunade finished, "Let me ask you this, how do you know that? I mean how did you know about the contract? About my grandson's...burden? Sakura, you know more than you should and that raises a red flag for me."

"I see, just like Lord Third," Sakura softly said getting Tsunade's attention, "Come with me and I'll gladly show you everything, just...before I show you I want to know, do you believe in time travel?" the girl asked as she led her new grandmother to a vacant classroom. As they entered Sakura closed the door and drew a privacy seal upon it.

Turning to Tsunade Sakura spoke up, "The question I asked, well do you? Believe that is, like I told Lord Third, I don't mean forwards of backwards in time, I mean using jutsus that will let one jump from one time stream to another."

"To do that one must have a large amount of chakra and possess a high degree of skill in the sealing arts. So Sakura-chan, what is it you have to tell me?" Tsunade asked.

Closing the space Sakura this time placed her hands on either side of her grandmother and former sensei's face, channeling chakra to the portions of Tsunade's mind that she learned from Ino were the most receptive she released her memories. Tsunade reeled as the flood of information hit her.

She saw the same things Hiruzen had seen regarding Naruto but she also saw other things as well, taking on Sakura as her apprentice, teaching the girl to be a medic then doctor. She saw her grandson return from his training trip with her lover Jiraiya and as the years flashed past she saw her reaction to Jiraiya's death at the hands of one of his students. She saw all and then some, she witnessed Naruto's ascension to Hokage and she saw Naruto marrying the Hyuga princess and his marriage and family life become first chaos and later a train wreck. She then saw Naruto finding real love in an older Sakura's arms and then the funeral for the fallen Seventh Hokage. She also saw the sham of a marriage and the regrets Sakura carried and the brief spell of happiness before death took Naruto from her.

Tsunade saw it all, how Sakura surpassed her in the healing arts and then as the leader of the village. She even saw Sakura's crowning glory as she learned and improved her Hundred Sealing jutsu. She saw everything that Sakura had experienced but she never saw her or Jiraiya being introduced as Naruto's grandparents, or Naruto's title as Uzukage, she did see him telling Sakura about the beatings he had endured before he became a genin she also saw, again through Sakura's eyes, Naruto's medical files.

Files as in more than one volume. In total there were six bound files. The first five covered his treatments from his birth to his becoming a shinobi of Konoha. The last was all his injuries and treatments from his graduation day until his death. It seemed that he was safer as a ninja than a child. Tsunade was visibly shaken as Sakura retracted her hands with a sad smile.

"Now do you see why I did what I've done? You have no idea how many time lines I've jumped before I found one where the events that pained Naruto hadn't occurred yet? I lost count but there are many, many universes that parallel this one as well as the one I came from. I saw at least two where the villagers succeeded finishing off what "the fourth started." The fools killed their time line's Naruto and set the fox loose. In one I saw what others didn't I was able to see the soul of another person enter Naruto's dead body, he wiped out anything that Naruto was. The survivors but it down to amnesia, I was pulled into another stream when he uncovered my counterparts dead body. The Hinata in that line took "Naruto" as her own, when she was asked by the boy that took over if he and the dead girl were friends she told him no.

I had a nice conversation with that Naruto's soul before he left, and before you ask, the jutsu I used sends the soul and memories of the castor into and across the time streams' barriers. Anyway, I had a nice talk with him, he told me that he and my counterpart had been engaged and had been dating since the second year of the academy. He also said that he had told Hinata that he wasn't interested in her romantically but she still stalked him and caused trouble for his Sakura. Just before he left for better places I saw him running towards his own Sakura-chan.

There are also places that Naruto just gave up and left the village and trained for years so one day he could wipe the village off the map. There are many lines where he ended up with a version of me and most are happy lives for him but I saw one where I was sick to my stomach. In that one my counterpart cheated on Naruto with the Uchiha,that Naruto didn't find out until she delivered what he thought was his son only to notice the boy had black hair and black eyes," Sakura told Tsunade before she broke down in tears, "It crushed him, he went home, filled out the request for divorce, gave his wife one of the homes his parents left him and made sure that she was financially secure. After that...he...he put a kunai into his belly and opened himself up, the only reason he lived was that Ino decided to check on him."

After saying that Sakura threw herself into Tsunade's arms and sobbed for four or five minutes before pulling back. Wiping her eyes she apologized before continuing, "Not all is bad, as I said, in most lines where we married Naruto ends up Hokage and we have a very happy and large family. In some lines he has more than one wife and even then he always asks me first. Unfortunately, there are more, many more where he marries Hinata and it always ends up with him looking like somethings missing, like a puzzle that's incomplete. I did however find a time line that has Naruto on another world while that Sakura was pampered and doted on by Kushina.

"It seems that Minato knew how his son would be treated and so he used a jutsu to send him to another world. In that line Naruto is in a war that we, as shinobi, couldn't understand, I was pulled out of that line as soon as I saw that the Sakura there is in love with him with all her heart even though she's never seen him. In another world the fox saves both of us and takes us to another world where he not only raises us with his clan mates from the demon fox clan but teaches us to be ninja in a world where ninja are extinct. We come back to complete our training in the village. We also learn that Minato had named his son the Godaime Hokage Koho, during our exile Hiruzen cleaned up the village and not only executed his teammates for treason but jailed most of the council as well. As a matter of fact there's more than a few time streams that see Naruto named Hokage at an early age and you know what? In every line he insists on working for that title, he always starts out at the bottom and works his way to that seat."

"He sounds like a wonderful boy for the most part," Tsunade observed still soothing Sakura, "So, this is why you found a timeline that you could make Naruto happy? To ease the pain in him to make up for the ones you couldn't help?"

"Something like that but, it's also a desire on my part," Sakura replied, "I want to be happy with him as well, I want to spend as much time as I can and not waste it chasing after a potential traitor. While Sasuke hasn't done anything so far there are too many time lines where he hurt Naruto, getting Sakura pregnant while she was married to Naruto for example. Look I know it takes two but Naruto put his reputation on the line for that ungrateful bastard too many times to count and in all but a few, he always betrays the village and tries to kill, not hurt but kill Naruto to advance his damned eyes. The Uchiha were not and never were a 'noble clan', they're a band of jutsu thieves that refused to share their spoils with the village they claimed to serve. After all I've seen of Sasuke Uchiha, his fan girls can have him, I may view him like a brother and even love him like one but I'll be damned if he has the chance to hurt my husband in this lifetime."

Before they could continue Naruto's voice was echoing in the empty hallway, "Sakura? Where'd you go? Sakura-chan! Answer me!"

"I'm in here hon, grandmother Tsunade was just giving me so tips...for our...umm...first time tonight!"

A very red faced Naruto then stuck his head into the doorway, "Is that so? Then you might want to hurry, Grandfather Jiraiya has a coach out front that's waiting for us. He says that we're going to one of the coastal towns for our honeymoon." 

"Oh, I forgot about that," Sakura exclaimed, "We can't leave yet, we have to p..."

"It's taken care of, your mother packed up your things and they're in the coach. Hokage-jijii said that ANBU did the same for me but that Neko-nee-chan got me all new clothes. Knowing her I bet she didn't get anything orange either," Sakura's new husband began to pout at that thought.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a gleam in her eye, "If you're real good then tonight I may just give you a present wrapped in orange," she almost purred as she thought of the sheer orange baby doll night gown she had got just for this night. She was sure Naruto would like what he saw.

Unlike her original time Sakura never started a diet to stay thin, she had followed a diet that allowed her to get as much fuel for her body and chakra production as it could. The side benefit was that her body had developed at a faster rate than even Hinata. Her bust gave her body a respectable 34C before tapering to a 28 inch waist and then swelling into 32 inch hips. She stood at five feet and one inch with a gymnasts grace and body.

With time and training she would become even more attractive and deadly. With the jutsu's she'd learned in her original life along with what she would learn from her new sensei she would get deadlier. Over time she would would introduce a learned technique and train Naruto with his own jutsus he'd acquired during her first life. Sakura also realized that at some point after their honeymoon she'd have to use one of the jutsu's Ino had taught her.

To be as strong as he could be Naruto needed to have a sit down with the Fox. Sakura hoped that this Kurama will be more willing to listen and cooperate with his host. She remembered that Naruto had mentioned over the last three years that he'd had some strange dreams from time to time. Maybe Kurama had already begun making contact. It would explain some of his fast development. She'd find out soon enough.

One of the things that she'd learned from the Fox was that he'd withheld a gift from Hinata. The Fox didn't die when Naruto did, the Seventh Hokage's last act of kindness was to release Kurama from his prison so that the Fox could look after and guide Sakura, Konohamaru and the village. Kurama told Sakura that he had never thought Hinata or her offspring worthy of his gift. When Saskura asked about it the Fox smirked and explained about the 'mate mark' it was placed on the host's partner should the Fox decide she was worthy, during the act of sex but before she conceived. The mark would allow the woman to have a mental link with her mate and the Fox.

It also made any offspring automatic holders of the Fox summoning contract and it would be a hereditary item, to be passed from offspring to offspring of the original pairing. Hinata, Sakura was told, had been found lacking. To her surprise he told Sakura that she was his first pick for a mate to his host, she'd proved herself to him after Naruto's return from his training trip. Ino was second and Temari was a close third. In fact it was Kurama's wish that all three girls be taken as Naruto's mates but the Hyuga screwed that up. Not that Sakura and her guilt about her past treatment made things better by pushing the weak willed stalker towards her teammate. It was a few days later the final straw was reveal and broke. While looking through a little used file room Ino had come running into Sakura's office in tears.

When asked what was wrong she handed Sakura a non-nondescript box. In it Sakura found more than a few things, the first was a decree from the council, signed by Hiruzen himself, to suppress or destroy the following scrolls. They were marriage contracts to the first born male child of Minato and Kushina Namekazi and the first born daughters of the Haruno and Yamanaka clans, to be enacted upon passing the Genin tests. The final scroll was the order from the Fourth Hokage naming his successor, Naruto Namekazi, his son.

At that Sakura's mood had grown dark. While she and Ino comforted each other at the loss of their true husband, she began to plan. In the end the Fox took form in her office and told the girls what they needed to do. The first was to order the Uchiha home, once he refused he was to marked a missing nin with a kill on sight order. The second was to do the same for Uzumaki Boruto, the genin had been disqualified from the chunin exams for cheating by his father Naruto. A few days later the kid had run off, 'to find his place'. Naruto was too kind hearted and refused to mark his child as a missing nin. Sakura wasn't she'd hardened her heart towards the brat when she heard him tell his father that he wished he was dead. Well, the kid got his wish but karma was a bitch, or in this case vixen, named Sakura.

The third thing she did was expose the conspiracy that had done the damage. Tsunade was in shock at what her beloved teach had done but backed Sakura's decision. The council, which still had members that ordered the suppression of the contract and decrees was removed from power and with the Fire Lords agreement, no new council would be formed. They and the village would pay for how Naruto had been treated. Sakura ruled with an iron fist covered by a velvet glove with Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari as her confidantes.

The last thing was something the Fox mentioned. Something that took nearly ten years to realize. In that time the heads of Sasuke Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki were delivered. Boruto's by Sakura's own daughter Sarada. Sakura hated that name, had the girl been her daughter by birth her name would have been different. But now there was a chance. In the end it took Kurama to power the jutsu as Tsunade provided the control, in doing so she would sacrifice herself. Temari had volunteered but was turned down, Shikamaru would be devastated should he lose her like that. Tsunade was the best choice since she really had nothing since Shizune had married and settled down years ago.

So, with Tsunade controlling and Kurama powering Sakura sat in the middle of a large seal array. Konohamaru had rushed in with Iruka, Udon and Moegi. He had got the message too early and was frantic to stop his 'big sister'. He'd promised Naruto that he'd look after her and here she was about to give her life up for a chance the Fox offered. Rushing in Sakura smiled at him and told the young man that she needed to do this, that there was a Naruto that needed her love. This was what she had seen years ago as a child, long ago it was one of her wildest dreams. She would be smart and pretty and loved by the unloved hero of Konoha.

Coming back to the present, her mind on what was going to happen tonight. She was ready for what would happen, Kurama had warned her that his counterpart in this life would take over Naruto the second time they mated. It was to be sure that it was not a 'coming of age' action in a brothel but a true act of love. She blushed at how mature Naruto's body actually was since he hid it in those horrid orange outfits. At least he was more of a man than the Uchiha , Sakura thought to herself but she still felt less womanly than Ino or Hinata, even Ami was more developed that she was but that didn't matter.

As she felt his hand on hers and she was lifted into the coach Sakura smiled. Through all the heartache she had gone through in her last life, all the training in this she knew she'd never have a regret, not after tonight. Naruto she knew, never cared about her looks, he just loved her for her and as she still held his hand as they sat in the coach as it began to travel past the village gates, she smiled. Not only had Naruto's wildest dreams begun to come true, so had her's.

 **A/N:**

 **Just a little one shot centered on Sakura-chan and her quest to make at least one Naruto happy. This came to me as I was listening to an old Moody Blues song, "In Your Wildest Dreams". I'm not going to explain it as it's a classic rock and roll song but it's worth a listen, the video is even more worth a look.**

 **I was also watching a program about parallel universes and thought about that as it could be used as a plot device. Fan fiction could be a good example of a multi-verse as there are a huge amount of stories telling the same tale but in different ways and outcomes. Some are straight forward and follow lockstep to canon with just changes to the order of the teams. Others are so out there that canon is a ghost of a suggestion. The lives Sakura tells Tsunade about are all stories that exist here at and all span from the very early stories to the very new but they all have Naruto and Sakura as a constant.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. At this point it's finished and I most likely won't go beyond what I've written. That said, I'm going to leave it marked incomplete so I can add to it if the mood ever strikes. Who knows, it might be a start to a one shot collection. Should anyone like to expand on this story and continue it in their own words feel free to PM for permission. There are a few that I will say no to but if you ask I'll most likely say yes. Just give me credit for the idea and point readers to this story.**

 **That's all I have to say, Tip Of The Spear will update in a few weeks so have patience. Thank's for reading.**


End file.
